


Новое начало и старый дом на дереве

by philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После нападения на начальную школу в живых остаются только трое маленьких детей. Рон Уизли считает, что кто-нибудь должен о них позаботиться. Еще он считает, что помочь потенциальному опекуну способен только Ремус Люпин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое начало и старый дом на дереве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Beginnings and Old Tree Houses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44923) by The Treacle Tart. 



> Как всегда, благодарности моей драгоценной бете, Rhaina

Отдел социального обеспечения и защиты волшебных существ размещался в цокольном этаже Министерства Магии, в затхлой комнатушке, которая прежде служила складом незаконно зачарованных маггловских предметов. Ремус полагал, что это место как нельзя лучше отражает отношение вышестоящего начальства к новому отделу, который пришлось создать после падения Волдеморта. 

Как подразделение Департамента регулирования и контроля их отдел был призван обеспечить положительные отзывы в прессе; особенно после того как большинство министерских чиновников оказалось предателями, трусами или просто проявило некомпетентность, — словом, сделать еще один шаг к созданию образа нового Министерства, щедрого и гуманного.

Единственный сотрудник отдела отвечал за обработку доброй сотни обращений в день: магические создания искали элементарной справедливости в мире, считавшем их изгоями, и в Министерстве, которое отказывало им в основных правах.

В десять часов утра, когда Ремус пытался отыскать немного бодрости на дне пятой чашки кофе, в дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — крикнул он, не потрудившись оторваться от папки, в которую уже успел зарыться с головой.  
Последовала долгая пауза, затем он услышал, что дверь скрипнула, открываясь. Посетитель на мгновение застыл на пороге; в ярком свете из коридора его длинная тень дотянулась до самого стола. Ремус взглянул — тень неподвижно лежала на щербатом плиточном полу, — подождал, пока она шевельнется, и только после этого поднял глаза — и увидел нечто поистине неожиданное.

— Рон? Рон Уизли? Ты ли это?  
— Здрасьте, профессор.

Ремус ошеломленно его разглядывал. Сколько они не виделись, года два? Мальчик, которого он когда-то учил, вырос до шести с лишним футов. «Интересно, он уже перестал расти?» Рон сейчас немного походил на старшего брата, Билла, разве что волосы были короче и плечи шире. Но глаза ему достались от Молли, и оттого лицо казалось более живым и открытым.

— Ремус, — улыбка получилась несколько принужденной. — Сейчас просто Ремус.

Он сделал несколько шагов к двери и протянул руку. Ответное пожатие оказалось неожиданно крепким.

— Входи же. Входи, пожалуйста. Хочешь кофе или чаю?  
— Нет, ничего не нужно. Спасибо... Ремус, — Рон как будто примерял новое имя к бывшему преподавателю, и хотя справлялся неплохо, Ремус понимал, что парень не слишком ловко себя чувствует. Большинство его бывших учеников испытывало те же трудности, но стоило только услышать от них «Профессор», как его накрывало воспоминаниями, и плохих было не меньше, чем хороших, — так что он предпочел бы обходиться вовсе без них.

— Садись, — предложил он. — Честное слово, ты стал еще выше! Как поживаешь?

— Нормально. — Рон уселся на единственный свободный стул — прочие скрывались под грудами папок и бумаг. — Классно тут у вас.

— Дыра дырой, но за попытку спасибо, — на этот раз улыбка вышла неподдельной. — Как там Гарри и Гермиона?

Рон поерзал на стуле.  
— Заняты, как всегда. Гарри по-прежнему пытается одолеть эту волокиту с восстановлением Хогвартса, а Гермиона все еще в Бобатоне — открывает филиал для наших учеников, которые во время войны перебрались во Францию. Оба мне регулярно пишут... а я, свинья такая, регулярно забываю им отвечать, — добавил он, усмехаясь.

Ремус тоже рассмеялся.  
— А ты сам? — спросил он. — Все еще в Аврорате? Отдел розыска и восстановления законности?  
Рон улыбнулся несколько неуверенно.  
— Ну да. В смысле, я потому и пришел.  
Ремусу и без того было ясно, что это не просто дружеский визит, так что он сел прямее.  
— Понятно. И чем могу помочь?  
— Вы ведь, конечно, слышали о недавних нападениях?

Ремус медленно кивнул. Смерть Волдеморта отнюдь не заставила потенциальных кандидатов на титул Темного Лорда отказаться от намерений завоевать мир.  
К несчастью для этих наследников, им не досталось ни ума Волдеморта, ни его хитрости; они действовали грубо и напролом, убивая и разрушая бессмысленно и бесцельно.  
— Три дня назад, — начал Рон, — напали на подготовительную школу. Больше пятидесяти жертв — дети и учителя.  
— Боже мой, — Ремус задохнулся от ужаса.  
В подготовительных школах дети волшебников проходили, кроме чтения и счета, основы магических наук — те, что могли в будущем понадобиться для изучения трансфигурации, чар или гербологии. Дети, которым еще и десяти не исполнилось!  
Его замутило.

— Мы их поймали, а некоторые, наверно, и до суда доживут, — выговорил Рон резко и взглянул так, что Ремус невольно поежился. Похоже, служба в Аврорате изрядно ожесточила его бывшего ученика.

— Когда мы разобрали завалы, нашли под ними троих выживших. Судя по всему, они находились внутри здания, когда оно обрушилось, отдельно от остальных. Им повезло — стены рухнули так, что получилась полость, и эти трое оказались в ней и дождались, пока мы к ним пробились. — Рон секунду помедлил, прежде чем продолжить: — У них... у этих детей... у них были номера на запястье. Ну, министерские номера.

Ремус уставился на него:  
— Оборотни? Они все оборотни?  
— Судя по тому, что я узнал о них, — так и есть. Еще не до конца разобрался. — Он протянул Рему обрывок пергамента — на нем были небрежно выведены три ряда цифр.

Вдоль дальней стены кабинета располагались шкафы с картотекой; Ремус пробежался пальцами по рядам папок, глядя на цифры и отыскивая нужную, и через пару минут возвратился к столу с одной, довольно толстой.  
— Семья Тристи. Аарон и Грегори, братья-близнецы семи лет. И их сестра Кэролайн, девяти лет. Ехали куда-то с родителями и напоролись на стаю диких оборотней. Отца и мать убили на месте, а детей заразили. — Он взглянул на Рона: — Они сами тебе не рассказывали?

Рон угрюмо посмотрел на него:  
— Они вообще не разговаривают.  
Рем не слишком удивился — понятно, что дети не станут охотно делиться такими вещами.  
— Здесь говорится, что детей должны были отдать их единственной родственнице, тетке.  
— Она был учительницей в той школе. Погибла, как и все прочие.  
Ремус охнул:  
— Так они дважды сироты?  
Рон коротко кивнул:  
— Похоже, другие дети не желали с ними общаться. В школе их держали отдельно, чтобы избежать драк.  
— Потому-то они и уцелели?  
— Смешно, правда? — веселья в голосе Рона не было ни на кнат.

Ремусу оставалось только вопросительно вздернуть бровь. Кажется, раньше он никогда не слышал, чтобы страх перед оборотнями помог им выжить.  
— А где они теперь?  
— У нас дома. Мама отлично умеет баловать детей, а этим, по-моему, не помешает, если их немного избалуют.

Рем не мог не улыбнуться. Рон был прав: в этом Молли была мастером.  
— А почему ты не отправил их в Комиссию по работе с оборотнями, в Министерство?  
Рон не ответил. Просто замолчал и сидел так, все больше мрачнея. Рем отлично понимал, в чем тут дело: он-то прекрасно знал работу комиссии — знал изнутри. Даже для взрослого иметь с ней дело было не слишком приятно — что уж говорить о детях, осиротевших во второй раз.

— Что с ними сделают? — спросил Рон.  
Рем тяжело вздохнул.  
— Отдадут в приемную семью.  
— Приемную?  
— Их будут держать в Министерстве, пока не найдутся взрослые, которые возьмутся воспитывать детей с... особыми потребностями. Остается надеяться, что кто-нибудь захочет взять всех троих, но скорее всего, их будут усыновлять по отдельности.

— По отдельности! — Рон побелел. — Они и так уже лишились родителей, не могут же еще и друг друга потерять! Нельзя их разлучать!  
— Выбор невелик, — грустно ответил Ремус. — У взрослых оборотней обычно не хватает средств, чтобы брать приемышей. А обычные люди... мало кто из них захочет усыновить таких проблемных детей. Я почти уверен, что такого человека нам не найти, а оставлять их в Министерстве, пока идут поиски, мне совсем не хочется.

— Я их возьму, — внезапно сказал Рон.  
— Что?  
— Я их возьму. Присмотрю за ними.  
Ремус взглянул: вид у Рона был решительный.  
— Рон, это, конечно, очень благородно с твоей стороны, но такие решения не принимают сгоряча. Все-таки речь идет о жизни детей.  
— В том-то и дело, верно? Мы говорим об их жизни. Им уже и так досталось, а теперь еще и это. По крайней мере, они должны быть вместе! Нельзя... нельзя их разлучать! Это несправедливо!  
Ремус покачал головой:  
— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, Рон. К тому же ты ровно ничего не знаешь о том, как обращаться с детьми, больными ликантропией.  
— Я — нет, — Рон вдруг просиял. — Зато вы — да.

Ремус уставился на него: шутка действительно была неудачная.  
— При чем тут это?  
— Вы мне поможете.  
Ремус открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, — и снова закрыл. «Я не ослышался?»  
— В самом деле?  
— Конечно! — сказал Рон без обиняков. — Вы же не больше чем я хотите, чтобы детей отдали этим... приемным. И уж точно не хотите, чтобы их разделили и отобрали все, что у них осталось от семьи. Уж вы-то знаете, что им предстоит, если за них никто не вступится! И вы можете помочь, чтобы этого не случилось. — Он на секунду умолк и успокоенно улыбнулся: — Но самое главное, потому что я вас прошу. В смысле, помочь. Мне правда нужна ваша помощь — а вы не бросите друга в беде.

Ремус изумленно разглядывал человека, что сидел напротив. Кажется, у него в классе почти десять лет назад учился совсем другой Рон Уизли.  
— Но ты понимаешь, что из Аврората придется уйти? Мало того что тебе не хватит времени; быть аврором — опасная работа, и никто не отдаст детей, будь они оборотни или нет, человеку, который ежедневно рискует жизнью.  
Прежде чем Ремус договорил, Рон перебил его:  
— Я подам в отставку, как только выйду из этой комнаты.  
— Прямо так подашь в отставку? — не поверил Ремус. — Прямо так откажешься от блестящей карьеры?  
Рон откинулся на стуле и мрачно взглянул на Ремуса:  
— Я только что с поминальной службы по сорока погибшим детям. Как по-вашему, сколько еще я смогу вынести? Да эта блестящая карьера скоро меня прикончит — я или сдохну в рейде, или рехнусь в один прекрасный день. Мне... мне пора что-то менять. И лучше причины, чем эта, не найти.  
Ремус только головой покачал.  
— Но тебе же надо будет искать другую работу?  
Рон снова заулыбался:  
— Сдается мне, у вас тут наблюдается недостаток рабочей силы.

***  
Очень скоро Рем понял: если уж Рон Уизли что-то вбил себе в голову, то сдвинуть его с намеченного пути было почти невозможно, как это ни называй — хоть неистовым упорством, хоть ослиным упрямством. Всего за восемь недель он успел подать прошение об опеке над детьми Тристи и получить согласие Министерства, заявить, что уходит в отставку, и пережить из-за этого небольшой скандал и даже убедить Министерство в том, что Отделу социального обеспечения и защиты магических существ жизненно необходимо увеличить штат на одного работника.  
Его одержимость просто-напросто повергала в трепет.

Заодно Рон, похоже, заставил Министерство побеспокоиться о нуждах новоиспеченного отдела, и Ремус надеялся, что теперь там не будут так тянуть с рассмотрением прошений.

— Кофе, — прохрипел Рон, кое-как дотащившись до кабинета.

Ремус улыбнулся. Рон, кажется, не желал понимать, что существует нормированный рабочий день, и часто появлялся на службе еще до восхода солнца  
— Похоже, с бритьем сегодня опять не повезло?  
Рон налил себе чашку густой, смахивающей на деготь отравы, которую он именовал кофе.  
— Зато повезло аппарировать сюда в целости и сохранности, не разорвавшись на сотню маленьких Рональдов. — Он обхватил кружку двумя руками, поднял и покачал, с наслаждением вдыхая пар.  
— И если кое-кто прячет здесь булочку, может, мне повезет ее урвать?

— Сегодня — нет, увы, — Рем искренне ему сочувствовал, но крошки от большого лимонного маффина, посыпанного маком, он смел со стола уже час назад.  
— Как там дети? Есть новости?  
— Хорошо — сегодня уже забираю документы. И вечером скажу им, что они будут жить со мной.  
— Они еще не знают? — удивился Ремус.  
— Бумаги не подписывали, пока не прошел полный лунный цикл. И мне самому надо было пройти всех специалистов и доказать, что я не поехал крышей, когда решил усыновить троих малолетних оборотней. Жутко боялся, что они передумают. Потому и детям не хотел говорить: не был уверен, что смогу забрать их домой. Не хотелось им врать — мало ли что? И надо было подыскать дом побольше, приготовить им комнаты... ну, чтобы получился сюрприз.

— Но что-то же ты им говорил?  
— Просто что мы пытаемся найти им хороший дом. Они вроде бы поняли; к тому же маме здорово понравилось для них готовить.  
Ремус тотчас представил, как Молли отрывается вовсю, изливая на троих детишек потоки материнской заботы.  
— А что она вообще думает о твоем решении?  
— Целиком за. После Гермионы она все причитала, что от меня ей вообще не дождаться внуков, а тут вдруг трое за одну ночь.  
Ремус промолчал.  
За два месяца, что прошли с первого появления Рона в этой комнате, тот впервые упомянул о своих отношениях с Гермионой. Ремус не раз задавался вопросом, что же у них случилось, но предпочитал не лезть лишний раз.

— Что, так и не спросишь?  
Ремус моргнул, опомнившись.  
— Не спрошу что?  
— Что случилось у нас с Гермионой. Честное слово, я не ожидал, что ты столько вытерпишь. Обычно об этом спрашивают сразу после «Привет, сколько лет, сколько зим!»

Ремус криво улыбнулся:  
— Не скажу, чтобы я не думал, но полагаю, это не мое дело.  
— Да хоть бы и спросил. Не то чтобы здесь были какие-то тайны. Мы расстались через полгода после падения Волдеморта.  
— Не сошлись характерами? — предположил Ремус.  
— И это тоже, наверно. Но, по правде говоря, я вообще не уверен, что мы когда-то были вместе. Ну, то есть парой. Просто цеплялись друг за друга, чтобы пройти через все, что нам досталось. Когда всю дорогу пытаешься выжить, нужно за кого-то держаться. А когда все кончилось и Гарри остался жив, оказалось, что нас ничего не связывает, и мы... мы отпустили друг друга. Она пошла заниматься своими делами, а я остался здесь. Нам показалось, так будет лучше. Она уже давным-давно встречается с другим. Книжный червь, как раз ей под стать. Никогда не видел ее такой счастливой.

Ремус помолчал, стараясь переварить услышанное — то, о чем Рон так легко ему рассказал.  
— И ты так отвечаешь всем, кто спрашивает?  
— Нет, обычно я говорю: «Отвалите, ублюдки вонючие!»  
Он искоса посмотрел на Ремуса, усмехнулся и отхлебнул кофе.  
Ремус не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Ясно.  
Он повернулся к столу и принялся делить папки, сваленные в общую кучу, на кучки поменьше: одни нужно было разобрать срочно, другие могли подождать.  
Рон оглядел гору бумаг:  
— Что у нас сегодня на повестке дня?  
— Нужно, чтобы ты связался кое с кем из клиентов и уточнил подробности их жалоб. — Он протянул Рону солидную пачку бумаг: — Я там пометил на полях, что именно. Потом придется еще сделать снимки травм и нанесенного ущерба. А потом отправляйся в Департамент магического правопорядка и передай все эти дела директору Миллсу. 

— Это все на сегодня? — спросил Рон, принимая гору бумаг.  
— Это все на утро, до обеда. Потом у нас слушание.  
— Без проблем, — ответил Рон, и глазом не моргнув.  
Он скинул бумаги к себе на стол и взял верхнюю.

Ремус не мог не поражаться. Сколько бы работы он ни поручал Рону, тот никогда не жаловался и выполнял все в срок. Ремус не раз задавался вопросом, в чем причина таких изменений: возможно, Рон усвоил-таки отношение к труду, которого придерживалась Гермиона — ведь раньше они столько времени проводили вместе, или, может быть, война превратила закомплексованного и ленивого школьника в человека ответственного и целеустремленного. Он готов был держать пари, что причин здесь несколько.  
Но так или иначе, результат ему нравился. Они действительно разгребли большую часть накопившихся дел, в то время как новые все продолжали поступать ежедневно. Рон уважал и свою работу, и клиентов, которым должен был помочь, — не то что те, с кем Ремусу доводилось постоянно работать раньше. К тому же ему просто нравилось общество Рона. Тот любил подурачиться и похохмить, так что долгие часы работы пролетали незаметно; Ремус не помнил, когда столько смеялся. Кроме того, Рон был убийственно честен, однако в нем не было ни следа злобы или жестокости. Это качество Ремус мог оценить как никто другой: он успел повидать столько непорядочности и враждебности, что хватило бы на целую жизнь. Радовало и то, что Рон привык заботиться о других и исправно приносил в их маленький офис лимонно-маковые кексы, которые так замечательно пекла Молли. 

— А что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? — вдруг спросил Рон через всю комнату.  
Ремус вскинул голову:  
— Что-что?  
— Ты не мог бы поприсутствовать при разговоре с детьми? Парни-то будут не против, но вот насчет Кэролайн я не уверен. По-моему, я ей совсем не нравлюсь. У тебя куда лучше получается ладить с людьми — поможешь мне?  
— Ох... ну конечно! Буду рад помочь.  
— Класс! Вообще-то я уже сказал маме, что ты придешь, — она ужасно расстроится, если ты откажешься, а огорчать ее, сам знаешь, себе дороже. 

Он потянулся к очередному документу из пачки.  
Ремус тоже вернулся к своим папкам и погрузился в работу, стараясь забыть, как его бросило в жар от вопроса, который задал Рон.

***  
Нора была единственным местом, в котором Ремус чувствовал себя дома. Не в своем доме как таковом — однако Нора была домом для всех, кому посчастливилось войти в ее скрипучие деревянные двери. Стены здесь были увешаны детскими рисунками: Ремус был счастлив увидеть, что рисунки детей Тристи красовались рядом с картинками, которые нарисовали внуки Уизли. Другие внуки Уизли, поправился он.

— Молли, тебе помочь?  
Мать семейства Уизли распоряжалась десятком самопомешивающихся кастрюль и шипящих сковородок.  
— Спасибо, что спросил, Ремус, но у меня все под контролем.

Бесчисленные блюда и тарелки теснились на кухонном столе: жареные куры и свиные отбивные, сладкий картофель, тушеный в масле горох, помидоры только что с грядки, домашний хлеб, два вида пирогов, три сорта печенья и шоколадный торт на десерт — и все это в ужасающем количестве.  
— Опять готовишь на целую армию, Молли? — улыбнулся он.

Молли покраснела — впрочем, ей это шло.  
— Сила привычки, всего лишь, — она принялась нарезать хлеб. — Так приятно готовить, когда в доме снова полно детей. Я уже и забыла, как мне нравилось управляться с большой семьей.  
— Они никуда не денутся, — заметил Ремус. — Рон нашел дом всего в нескольких милях отсюда.  
— И не думаю, что им удастся обойтись без меня, — подмигнула она. — Я просто хочу... ладно, неважно.  
— И все же? — спросил Ремус, заметив, что она вдруг не на шутку расстроилась.  
— Ну, просто... Рон был совсем один, с тех пор как Гермиона разбила ему сердце.  
— Не уверен, что его сердце действительно разбито, — заметил Ремус, вспомнив свой недавний разговор с Роном.  
— Все-таки что-то в нем сломалось, — заметила она печально, но прежде чем успела продолжить, в кухню вошли Артур и Рон — у каждого на шее восседало по ребенку.  
— Пахнет чудесно, дорогая. Как всегда, — оценил Артур. Он ссадил одного из близнецов на пол и послал жене воздушный поцелуй.  
— Мальчики, руки мыть!  
Рон опустил на землю второго близнеца и молча смотрел, как мальчики выбежали из кухни.

Ремус тоже разглядывал детей.  
— Выглядят неплохо. А если учесть, как им досталось, то просто замечательно.  
Молли улыбнулась — скромно, но с законной гордостью:  
— Всем детям нужно место, чтобы побегать, здоровая пища и немного любви.  
— Три сорта печенья после обеда также пойдут на пользу, я полагаю, — Артур потянулся за орешками в шоколаде и получил по руке.  
— Зато тебе не пойдет на пользу, если ты попробуешь стянуть еще что-нибудь. Лучше последуйте собственному совету и тоже умойтесь, — она взглянула на Рона. — Ты весь перепачкался. 

Опыт подсказывал, что в таких случаях с ней лучше не спорить, — оба двинулись отмываться.  
— Видишь, — прошептала Молли, как только они вышли, — Рон за весь вечер ни слова не сказал! Что-то у него неладно.  
— Все в порядке, Молли. Он просто не знает, как все объяснить детям.  
Она отмахнулась:  
— Вот уж не о чем беспокоиться. Они его обожают.  
— Мне кажется, он переживает из-за Кэролайн. Кстати, а где она?  
— Где всегда, — ответила Молли с грустной улыбкой.  
Ремус только кивнул и пошел искать старшую из детей Тристи туда, где обычно можно было ее найти: в старом доме на дереве, который когда-то служил и крепостью, и секретной лабораторией Фреду и Джорджу. Там они тестировали изобретения, с которыми их не пускали в дом, — достаточно разумная предосторожность с их стороны.

Кэролайн обнаружила это убежище еще в первый день пребывания в Норе и большую часть времени проводила именно там, в то время как ее братья предпочитали гонять на старых метлах Билла и Чарли или пугать садовых гномов. Кэролайн, похоже, предпочитала одиночество.

Ремус миновал полустертые от времени надписи: «Посторонних режем на куски и пускаем на ингредиенты» и «Оставь надежду всяк сюда входящий... и это не шутка» — и влез наверх по шаткой лестнице.  
— Кэролайн, — позвал он. — Можно войти?  
Люк заскрипел, медленно отворяясь, и Ремус пробрался внутрь. Кэролайн взяла на себя труд прибраться здесь. И разбитые котлы, и жуткие пятна от неудачно сваренных зелий бесследно исчезли. Низкий стол, заваленный кусками пергамента, перьями и опустевшими чернильницами, стоял у единственного окна. На краю у него притулилась ваза с садовыми цветами, а напротив — выцветшая фотография в старинной рамке.

За столом, подогнув под себя тонкие ноги, и сидела Кэролайн.  
Длинная и худая, она была не похожа на невысоких и коренастых братьев. Ее каштановые волосы были стянуты на затылке, но две пряди падали на лицо. Большие голубые глаза уставились на Ремуса, словно предлагая ему либо говорить, либо убираться вон.  
— Извини, что помешал, но уже пора обедать.  
— Сейчас спущусь, — сказала она тихо и отвернулась, чтобы собрать бумаги на столе.  
— А что это у тебя здесь? — Ремусу и в самом деле стало интересно, над чем она так старательно работала.  
— Ничего, — ответила она поспешно, сгребая бумаги в выдвижной ящик. — Dissimulo!  
Ящик с лязгом закрылся на замок и исчез без следа, на его месте осталось только гладкое дерево — ни отверстий, ни ручек.  
— Это какие-то чары? — Ремус подозрительно оглядел стол.  
— Не совсем, — робко ответила она. — Их Джордж для меня придумал. Он сделал так, что мне надо только скомандовать.  
Ремус улыбнулся:  
— Наш Джордж просто молодец.

Она кивнула в ответ и подошла к лестнице. Ремус слез первым, подождал, пока спустится девочка, придержав для нее лестницу. Вместе они вернулись в дом.

Молли поставила нарезанный хлеб на стол, который уже ломился от разнообразных блюд. Оголодавшее семейство поскорее расселось по местам. Ремусу достался свободный стул рядом с Роном. 

Было в совместных обедах у Уизли что-то умиротворяющее — недолговечное чувство принадлежности к семье для любого присутствующего здесь: хоть для троих детей-сирот, хоть для потрепанного жизнью старого оборотня. Ремус заметил, что детям Молли подала еду именно так, как они любили: Аарону нравилось, чтобы все было разложено по отдельности, а Грегори, наоборот, предпочитал смешать все в кучу, которую подгребал к середине тарелки. У Кэролайн царил порядок — она ела по очереди то, что ей больше нравилось: сначала солидный кусок курицы, а потом пюре из нескольких горошин и сладкого картофеля — в него она добавила побольше масла. 

То был не просто вопрос предпочтений в еде, но возможность судить о большем: Грегори любил разбирать вещи на части, сортировать их, раскладывать и собирать снова. Артур едва ли не ежедневно притаскивал ему какие-нибудь маггловские устройства на растерзание. Аарон любил рисовать — и карандашом, и красками, — и все тот же Артур старался пополнять его запасы бумаги и прочих принадлежностей. Он часами сидел с обоими мальчиками, после занятий то оттирая краску с рук, то унося в сарай очередную кучку деталей, которые уже никуда не годились.

Кэролайн требовались бесчисленные пузырьки чернил самых разных цветов, перья и пергаменты. А еще ей было необходимо оставаться одной. Перемены давались ей гораздо тяжелее, чем братьям, и все это замечали. Ее не оставляли в одиночестве, если она хотела участвовать в чем-либо, но позволяли уйти, если таков был ее выбор.  
Конечно, всех огорчало, что девочка столько времени сидела одна, но оставалась надежда, что Кэролайн станет прежней, когда горе немного забудется. 

Вечер продолжался, и пока пустели тарелки, Ремус пришел к выводу, что Молли была права: Рон сегодня был необычно тихим. И он ничего не доел, что было куда более странно. Когда подали десерт, он вдруг откашлялся и заговорил:  
— В общем, когда-то надо сказать — этот момент не хуже любого другого: мы нашли для вас дом.

Близнецы даже перестали жевать. Кэролайн мгновенно побледнела.  
— Мы... мы уезжаем?  
— Да, прямо завтра.  
— А куда? — спросил Аарон, позабыв про надкушенное печенье.  
— В хороший дом, и отсюда совсем недалеко. И у каждого из вас будет своя комната. — Кажется, этим он их не убедил. — И большой задний двор, там можно будет играть. — Это тоже не слишком помогло.  
Грегори шумно сглотнул, прежде чем спросить:  
— А с кем мы будем жить?  
Рон помедлил, громко выдохнул, а потом ответил:  
— Ну... понимаете... Такое дело... я...  
Дети еще больше забеспокоились.  
— Это кто-то ужасный? — обреченно спросил Аарон.  
— Нет, конечно, — Рон постарался говорить убедительно.  
Грегори вызывающе скрестил руки на груди:  
— Тогда почему ты нам не говоришь?  
— Это довольно сложно... — Рон явно не ждал такой реакции и теперь не на шутку перепугался.  
Близнецов ему тоже удалось напугать, да так, что оба заговорили наперебой, все быстрее и быстрее:  
— Что здесь сложного?  
— Скажи, как его зовут? Он что, правда такой плохой?  
— Мы знаем одного — Того-которого-нельзя называть!  
— Злобный монстр, который убил кучу народа!  
— Да, Тот-кто-обзывался или что-то вроде!  
— Это он? Мы с ним будем жить?  
— С ним? Быть такого не может!  
— А мы думали, что мы вам понравились!  
— Что мы вам такого сделали?

— Это я, — четко выговорил Рон, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Вы едете жить ко мне.  
Оба несколько секунд таращились на него, а потом Аарон подскочил и заорал:  
— Ура! Круто!  
Грегори осел на стуле:  
— Почему ты не сказал сразу? Ты меня напугал.

Все, кто сидел за столом, не могли не улыбнуться, но постепенно, один за другим, обернулись к Кэролайн: лицо ее ровно ничего не выражало, а взгляд был направлен на Рона.  
— А ты что скажешь, Кэролайн? — осторожно спросил Рон.  
Она опустила глаза:  
— Какая разница, что я скажу?  
— Очень большая, — ответил он искренне. — Потому что больше всего мне хочется, чтобы вы были счастливы. Я надеюсь, вы не пожалеете, если дадите мне шанс.  
Она коротко взглянула на него:  
— А ты знаешь, как воспитывать детей?  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Кое-что знаю. А остальному мы будем учиться вместе. Опять же, у меня были двое лучших учителей, и они будут жить совсем рядом. Они наверняка не постесняются сказать мне, если я налажаю. Так пойдет?  
Она пожала плечами:  
— Может быть. — И что-то тихонько пробормотала, так что заметить смог только Рон.  
— Что-то еще? — спросил он мягко.  
Она, казалось, удивилась, что он сумел ее услышать:  
— Ничего.  
Он слабо улыбнулся:  
— Кэролайн, если что-то не так, лучше скажи мне прямо. Ты можешь говорить все, что думаешь. Обо всем можешь, но об этом особенно.  
Она, казалось, вжалась в спинку стула:  
— Это глупости.  
— Если тебе что-то мешает, это вовсе не глупости.  
Она покраснела и выговорила, запинаясь:  
— Я... я буду скучать по дому на дереве.

Рон посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом — на лице его ясно читалось облегчение пополам с недоумением, — потом быстро взглянул на Ремуса и потер подбородок с таким видом, будто принимал самое важное в жизни решение. А потом махнул рукой и заявил:  
— Тогда нам нужно будет взять его с собой.  
Она подняла взгляд и посмотрела на него, глаза в глаза.  
Все в комнате молча следили за ними.  
— Возьмем с собой, в наш новый дом, — повторил он. — Все доски до одной. И все листья с крыши. И даже те предупредительные знаки. Это будет первое, что мы сделаем вместе... первое семейное дело.  
Она закрыла глаза и сидела так почти полминуты, а потом все-таки улыбнулась.

Именно там, именно тогда Ремус Люпин понял, что влюбился в Рона Уизли.

 

***  
Позже Ремус пришел к выводу, что не влюбиться он просто не мог. Рон был неравнодушным и отзывчивым и заряжал своим энтузиазмом любого, с кем имел дело. Его верность и преданность тому, что он считал своим, были поистине безграничны: семье, друзьям, работе, а теперь еще троим маленьким детям. Эта преданность и была тем, на что Ремус обратил внимание прежде всего; тем, что отличало мальчика, которого он помнил, от мужчины, с которым вместе работал. Вообще-то от его взгляда не ускользнули и шесть с лишним футов роста, и широкие плечи, и сильные руки.

Бедный Ремус, у него просто не было шансов.

Он обнаружил, что мальчик, которого по заслугам считали вспыльчивым и крайне неуверенным в себе, вырос и стал человеком, которого было за что уважать, и восхищаться, и стремиться видеть как можно чаще... и, если получится, как можно более раздетым.

Проблема, однако, состояла — исключая даже досадный факт традиционной ориентации, — в том, что Рон был на несколько десятилетий моложе Ремуса. Если его чему-то и научил печальный опыт отношений с Нимфадорой, то как раз тому, что возраст имеет-таки значение. Даже если двое нравятся друг другу и привлекают друг друга физически, это не означает, что они способны преодолеть разницу. И Ремус решил держать свои чувства при себе ради человека, которого считал своим другом, и ради собственного хрупкого эго, трещавшего по всем швам от навалившихся проблем.

Но случались дни — и этот был как раз одним из них, — которые влияли на его решение сильнее, чем он хотел признать.

Чтобы перенести на новое место дом на дереве и само дерево, недостаточно было одних только палочек и заклинаний. Дерево оставалось живым существом: ему требовалось как бережное отношение, так и особая магия.  
День выдался необычно теплым для осени, и, когда полдела было уже сделано, Рон даже стянул с себя мокрую от пота рубашку — и Ремус должен был признать, что давно не видел ничего лучше его стройного, подтянутого торса.  
На долю секунды он подумал, что решение держаться подальше не является таким уж мудрым и требует пересмотра, — особенно при виде тела, которое столь совершенно, что достойно запечатления в мраморе, или бронзе, или даже золоте или чем-то столь же ценном. Он с тоской подумал о собственном теле, худом, покрытом шрамами, милосердно скрытом сейчас под рубашкой. Не существовало такой жары, которая бы заставила Ремуса снять ее, разве что он оказался бы в открытом огне.

Время шло, а Ремус по-прежнему глаз не мог оторвать от Рона, его рук и спины. Он уже столько раз с извинениями отлучался «за водой», «в ванную» и снова «за водой» и выпил так много, что спрашивал себя, не стал ли вдруг верблюд его анимагической формой.  
К счастью, они наконец справились с работой и всей толпой ввалились в дом; Молли, конечно, устроила пир в честь новоселья, как устраивала всегда. И в лучших традициях Уизли они ели и пили до самого вечера.  
Когда все разошлись, Ремус остался, чтобы помочь с уборкой, — Рон как раз укладывал детей спать. 

Он мыл посуду вручную, по привычке, вбитой еще его бабушкой-магглой, и гадал, почему Артур так внезапно утащил Молли и остальных домой и почему подмигнул ему, уходя. Он рассеянно ополаскивал очередное блюдо, когда позади послышался шорох. Ремус обернулся — перед ним стояла сонная Кэролайн в розовой пижаме, разрисованной карликовыми пушистиками.  
— Привет, — сказал он весело. — Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
Она потерла глаза и коротко кивнула:  
— Попить, пожалуйста.  
— К вашим услугам. Садитесь же, моя леди. — И с поклоном подал ей стакан.  
Через минуту в кухню вошел Рон.  
— Кэролайн, ты почему не спишь?  
— Я хотела пить, — сказала она робко.  
— Ну, это нормально, — ответил он не слишком уверенно — как будто боялся сказать что-то лишнее. Рон всегда так трясся над Кэролайн, так выбирал слова, так боялся ошибиться! Ремус увидел, как Рон оценивающе оглядывает ее.  
— Ты всегда спишь с распущенными волосами?  
Она подняла руку к волосам.  
— Вроде да.  
— А утром они путаются, и ты не можешь расчесаться?  
Она снова кивнула.  
— Точно как у Джинни, — посочувствовал он. — Но если с вечера заплести их, утром будет легче расчесываться. Хочешь попробовать?  
Кэролайн смотрела на него — ее глаза сейчас казались темными.  
— Наверно, да, — сказала она тихо.  
Через минуту Рон устроился позади Кэролайн и медленно, старательно начал расчесывать ей волосы. Ремус видел, как он осторожно вел щеткой сверху вниз, стараясь лишний раз не причинить ей боли. Потом он разделил волосы на три пряди и принялся заплетать длинную косу, которая аккуратно легла вдоль спины.  
Быстрым взмахом палочки он закрепил конец.  
— Ну как? — в вопросе слышалась законная гордость.  
Она подняла руку и ощупала голову, потом пробежалась пальцами по новой прическе.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она робко. — Мне нравится.  
Рон радостно улыбнулся:  
— Очень рад. Пойдем-ка теперь спать.  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказала она, по-прежнему теребя косу.

Следом за Кэролайн они дошли до лестницы на второй этаж.  
— Где ты этому научился? — спросил Ремус почти с восхищением.  
— Джинни, — коротко объяснил Рон. — Она иногда сильно расстраивалась, что у нее есть только братья, а сестры нет, а я оказался ближе всех по возрасту. В общем — чтоб я когда-нибудь признался Гарри! — мне приходилось играть с ней в куклы и устраивать чаепития, ну и косы научился плести.  
— Очень благородно с твоей стороны.  
— Ничего подобного, — Рон даже рукой махнул. — Джинни просто с цепи срывалась, если что-то было не по ее. Она еще ходить не умела, а умудрилась укусить меня аж три раза — до сих пор шрам остался.  
Рон рассказывал так, что не смеяться было просто невозможно, но потом Ремус вдруг оглянулся и с горечью осознал, что в доме все убрано, дети давно спят, а гости ушли. У него больше не было повода ошиваться здесь без толку.  
— Кажется, мне пора.  
— Ладно, — сказал Рон и потянулся. — До завтра.  
Ремус остановился:  
— А что завтра?  
Рон взглянул на него:  
— Как что? Я в первый раз останусь с детьми один.  
— И что?  
Рон хитро улыбнулся:  
— Ты же не бросишь меня им на растерзание, правда?

***  
Довольно скоро Ремус стал неотъемлемой частью их дома. Он заходил после работы и оставался на ужин — Рон на этом настаивал, а Молли так просто требовала. Он приходил на выходных, чтобы побыть с детьми. Он помогал Аарону рисовать, а Грегори собирать и разбирать всякую всячину, и был единственным квиддичным судьей, с которым соглашались иметь дело абсолютно все.

Луна прибывала, и в первое полнолуние он впервые остался у них на ночь, и оставался еще и еще, когда вечером они засиживались допоздна за разговором или партией в шахматы, или если на утро планировалось что-то важное. Найти причину, чтобы остаться, было так легко — куда легче, чем для того чтобы уйти!  
Наконец все привыкли настолько, что Рон собрался оборудовать для Ремуса комнату — не годится же, что его друг спит на бугристом диване, который становился все неудобнее день ото дня.

Как-то в субботу они затеяли пикник на заднем дворе. Ремус, устроившись в стороне, смотрел, как Рон играет с мальчиками в охотников на драконов, и вдруг почувствовал чей-то взгляд: это Кэролайн тоскливо следила за ними из окошка своего дома на дереве. Она заметила, что ее увидели, и поспешно метнулась внутрь. Ремус несколько минут следил за опустевшим окном — ждал, что она вернется. Так и не дождавшись, он прихватил пару яблок и полез на дерево.

— Можно? — окликнул он. — Я принес тебе кое-что перекусить.  
И предъявил яблоки в оправдание.  
Через мгновение дверь со скрипом отворилась — Ремус пролез внутрь. Кэролайн как обычно сидела за столом, на этот раз чистым и прибранным.  
— Красное или зеленое? — спросил он.  
— Зеленое, — выбрала она.  
Ремус уселся на пол напротив Кэролайн, откусил от своего яблока.  
— Ты все время здесь сидишь, — заметил он, продолжая жевать.  
Она коротко пожала плечами.  
— Здесь тихо. Я люблю, когда тихо.  
Яблоко она держала двумя руками, откусывая понемножку.  
— И я тоже. Но снаружи мне больше нравится. Я всегда думал, это из-за того, что я оборотень. А теперь вижу, что, скорее всего, ошибся — не все мы одинаковы.  
Кэролайн мрачно на него посмотрела.  
— Я что-то не то сказал? — спросил он, не понимая, чем мог ее расстроить. Она в ответ только покачала головой.  
— Ничего страшного. Если ты загрустила или тебе что-то не понравилось, можешь мне так и сказать — ничего особенного в этом нет.  
— Просто... — начала она и тут же затихла.  
— Просто что?  
— Просто ты говоришь так, будто это обычное дело. Будто это ничего не значит.  
— Что? Быть оборотнем?  
Кэролайн медленно кивнула, и Ремуса вдруг осенило — да она же еще совсем маленькая!  
Она была старше братьев и казалась взрослее большинства детей, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться, но все-таки оставалась ребенком. Как он мог забыть об этом!  
— Кое-что значит, я полагаю. Но меня обратили так давно, что я просто перестал об этом думать. Тем более с моей работой я ежедневно встречаю не только себе подобных, но и множество других, не менее странных существ, так что почти не чувствую себя не в своей тарелке, как было раньше.  
— Значит, это можно изменить?  
— Что именно?  
— Чтобы не чувствовать себя такой... не похожей на других.  
Он мягко ей улыбнулся.  
— Вряд ли у тебя получится, да, мне кажется, и не нужно. Ведь ты на самом деле отличаешься. От тебя требуется гораздо больше, чем от других, и есть вещи, которые ты должна выполнять неукоснительно. Но так или иначе, отличаешься ты от других или нет, в первую очередь ты просто девочка, такая же, как тысячи других девочек, которые живут на свете. Значит, ты можешь делать все, что любят делать девочки вроде тебя. Ты должна это делать! Джинни, кстати, очень хотела помочь и все тебе показать.  
Она кивнула, несмело улыбаясь.  
— Я знаю. Она приносит мне платья и хочет сделать прическу. И все время зовет сходить с ней по магазинам.  
— А ты хочешь пойти?  
Она открыла было рот, но вместо ответа вдруг отвернулась к столу, туда, где скрывался ее потайной ящик, и снова вжалась в спинку стула.  
— Я не могу, — сказала она еле слышно.  
Ремус с сожалением взглянул на нее:  
— Кэролайн, я давно хочу спросить — что ты здесь делаешь? Ты мне расскажешь?  
Она сидела молча, все еще сжимая в руке недоеденную половинку яблока.  
— Если не хочешь, можешь не говорить, — добавил он поспешно. — Но иногда... иногда, если расскажешь, становится легче. Если скажешь вслух, поделишься с другими. Уж от меня-то можно ничего не скрывать.

Не сразу, но она все-таки ответила:  
— Я вспоминаю.  
Он наклонился к ней:  
— Вспоминаешь?  
— Ну... стараюсь. Все про маму и папу, что могу вспомнить. Как они выглядели. Куда мы с ними ездили. Что они говорили. И записываю, чтобы никогда не забывать.  
— А почему ты думаешь, что сможешь забыть?  
— Я... Я уже начала забывать.  
Она выглядела такой несчастной, и ее взгляд так ясно давал понять, как она мучилась все эти дни!  
— Время действительно лечит, — сказал он. — Но это не значит, что ты забываешь — просто ты движешься дальше. Твои родители наверняка были бы этому рады.  
— Откуда тебе знать, — сказал она сердито. — Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне и о них. Они не хотели бы... не хотели бы, чтобы я их забыла.  
Лицо ее покраснело, губы задрожали — Кэролайн явно собиралась заплакать.  
— Не знаю, — согласился он. — Но хорошо знаю, как бывает, когда теряешь тех, кого очень любишь. Тех, кто погиб совсем молодым.  
Ее лицо разгладилось; она снова взглянула на яблоко, которое все еще лежало у нее на коленях.  
— Сначала думаешь о них все время, каждый день, — продолжал Ремус. — И плачешь каждый день. Пока наконец не перестаешь плакать, но не вспоминать не можешь. Потом вдруг оказываешься чем-нибудь занят и думаешь о чем-то еще. Каждый день немного дольше. А потом вдруг ловишь себя на том, что целый день о них не думал. И чувствуешь вину не меньше, чем потерю; и это никогда не проходит полностью.  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Ты никогда не забудешь их, Кэролайн. Все покажется смутным, не таким острым, как вначале, но никогда не уйдет. Боль становится тише, как раз чтобы ты могла вспоминать тех, кого так любишь, с радостью и без печали.  
Она все-таки заплакала — слезы полились градом.  
— Несправедливо.  
— Жизнь вообще несправедлива, Кэролайн. — Он вдруг вспомнил недавний разговор с Роном: тогда он сказал ему то же самое.  
— Но мы здесь играем и развлекаемся, а они...  
— Так ты из-за этого не хочешь ходить с Джинни по магазинам и играть с Роном и мальчиками? Тебе кажется, что нечестно развлекаться, потому что их нет рядом и они не могут веселиться вместе с тобой?  
Она не ответила и отвела взгляд.  
— Кэролайн, — начал он мягко, — подумай, что именно ты написала о них. Обо всех этих воспоминаниях, которые ты сохранила на пергаменте. Неужели ты думаешь, что твои родители никогда, никогда не хотели, чтобы ты была счастлива?  
Теперь молчали оба: Кэролайн даже слез не вытирала, они так и катились у нее по лицу. Ремус смотрел на них, но тоже не смел к ней прикоснуться.

Наконец он заговорил:  
— Когда-нибудь, если ты будешь готова поделиться ими, я очень хотел бы их прочесть. Я очень хочу познакомиться с твоими родителями.  
Кэролайн медленно подняла глаза и слегка наклонила голову, разглядывая его. На миг их глаза встретились, и Ремус почти увидел, как она мысленно изучает его от и до и смотрит, достоин ли он увидеть, что творится у нее в душе. Затем она что-то беззвучно пробормотала — и потайной ящик появился там, где только что была гладкая доска. Ящик открылся. Кэролайн достала несколько свитков, выложила на стол и перебрала их, прежде чем нашла нужный, который и протянула Ремусу.  
Остаток дня они просидели вместе, перечитывая и вспоминая.

***  
С легкой руки Ремуса Кэролайн показала свои воспоминания братьям и Рону. Они читали их вечер за вечером, и чем дальше, тем больше у Кэролайн получалось припомнить. Тихоня, которая целыми днями не вылезала из дома на дереве, стала чаще смеяться и даже научилась играть в охотников на драконов. У мальчиков были свои собственные воспоминания, так что свитков скоро стало раза в два больше.  
— Я скучаю по маме, — сказал как-то вечером Аарон, когда Кэролайн дочитала им историю о том, как мама лечила ей большую ссадину на коленке. Они сидели в гостиной, доедая последнюю партию печенья миссис Уизли. Грегори и Аарон устроились на полу, усыпанном крошками, Рон заплетал Кэролайн на ночь, а Ремус расположился на диване.

Услышав жалобу Аарона, Ремус и Рон переглянулись.  
— Я тоже скучаю, — ответил Грегори. — Но сейчас у нас вроде как есть мама.  
— Мама? У нас?  
— В смысле, Ремус.  
Все тут же повернулись и уставились на Ремуса, который резко побледнел.  
— Он не может быть мамой, — заметил Аарон. — Он же мальчик.  
— Ну и что? — заявил Грегори. — Все говорят, что когда мы вырастем, сможем стать, кем захотим. Так почему он не может стать мамой?  
— Потому что мамы — девочки, — раздраженно ответил Аарон. — А мальчики — папы.  
— Но за папу у нас Рон. Он делает все, что должен делать папа: играет в квиддич и разрешает брать метлы, даже когда знает, что нам нельзя. А Ремус делает как мама — например, читает нам и смотрит, чтобы мы сначала съели суп, а уж потом сладкое.  
— А он заплетает ей волосы, — Аарон ткнул пальцем в Рона. Кэролайн уже хохотала как сумасшедшая. — Косы заплетают мамы, так что мама у нас Рон. А еще он укладывает нас спать!  
— А Ремус отправляет нас в кровать, если мы сидим слишком долго.  
— А Рон следит, чтобы мы чистили зубы!  
— А Ремус нас учит!  
— И Рон тоже!

— Может, они оба мамы? — прервала их Кэролайн. Оба так и вытаращились на нее. — И папы тоже. В общем, семья. Правильно?  
Рон слабо ей улыбнулся — Ремус готов был поклясться, что глаза его влажно блеснули.  
— На этой торжественной ноте, — сказал Рон беспечно, — всем пора идти спать. Но сначала придется почистить зубы, пока они не выпали, — печенья вы съели просто немерено.  
— Вот видишь! — бормотал Аарон, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Так говорят мамы!  
— Я приду укрыть вас и почитаю на ночь, — заметил Ремус, поднимаясь следом.  
— Ха! — торжествующе выкрикнул Грегори.

Часом позднее, когда зубы были вычищены, сказка прочитана и все трое детей крепко спали, Рон с Ремусом устроились на кухне, приканчивая вино, оставшееся после ужина.  
— Какой-то ты сегодня тихий, — сказал Рон. Ремус смотрел, как плещется вино в его стакане.  
— Хмм... — он вздрогнул и поднял глаза: — Ты что-то говорил?  
— Все эти разговоры про мам и пап. Это ты из-за них молчишь?  
Ремус пожал плечами.  
— А что тут скажешь, в самом-то деле?  
— Я знаю, что, — Рон рассмеялся, глядя на Ремуса в упор. — Мама — это ты.  
Если он хотел привлечь внимание, то у него получилось.  
— Прости, что?  
— Мама, — повторил Рон, стараясь удержать улыбку.  
— Мама?  
— Верно подмечено.  
Ремус просто онемел. Он так и сидел с открытым ртом и, кажется, даже дышал с трудом.  
Наконец дар речи вернулся к нему:  
— Как, собственно, я могу быть мамой?  
— Ну Ремус! Ты все чувствуешь и понимаешь: я бы ни за что не смог уговорить Кэролайн признаться, а у тебя получилось. Ты можешь разговаривать о всяких личных вещах, о чувствах и тому подобном. Что в этом такого? А еще, — он отхлебнул из стакана, — а еще я выше.  
— Что?  
— Считается, что папы должны быть выше.  
— Ты с ума сошел, — Ремус затряс головой.  
Рон рассмеялся и одним глотком допил все, что оставалось в стакане. Потом налил еще себе и Ремусу.  
— Может, и так. Но было забавно.

— Надо думать, — ответил Ремус, тоже прикладываясь к стакану. — И... вот что еще.  
— Что?  
Ремус быстро взглянул на него и сразу отвел взгляд.  
— Кажется, я бываю здесь слишком часто.  
Рон опустил свой стакан на стол.  
— Слишком часто?  
— Дети... им уже кажется, что я тоже член семьи. Даже больше, один из родителей. Я просто думаю, что так не годится.

— А чем плохо? Ты и вправду член семьи — такой же, как моя мама или сестра. Или как я сам.

— Быть членом этой семьи — честь для меня. Но я мог бы стать дядюшкой или кем-то в этом роде — только не мамой или папой. Когда-нибудь... когда-нибудь ты встретишь кого-нибудь и приведешь ее сюда, и я не могу не думать, как трудно детям будет отвыкнуть.  
Рон недоумевающе на него вытаращился:  
— О чем ты? Что за девицу я, по-твоему, якобы должен сюда привести?

— Я не знаю, кто она, но рано или поздно ты ее встретишь. Захочешь, чтобы у этих детей появилась настоящая мать. А мое присутствие только все усложнит. 

— Ремус, — Рон понимающе усмехнулся. — У меня нет ни малейшего желания кого-то еще сюда приводить. Как по-моему, я этим детям сразу и мать, и отец. И ты тоже — и мать, и отец. Фактически семья у них гораздо больше, чем им может понадобиться. Да им потребуются годы, чтобы только запомнить всех по имени! 

— Рон, — Ремус потер лоб. — Ты непременно встретишь кого-нибудь... особенного. Того, с кем захочешь разделить свою жизнь. И мое присутствие здесь... в жизни твоих детей, да еще такое непосредственно близкое, — оно может породить немало вопросов.

Рон сел прямее.  
— А если я уже встретил эту загадочную личность?  
— Что?  
Ремус вдруг почувствовал, что в животе стало неуютно от выпитого.

— Что если я нашел человека, с которым хочу разделить свою жизнь? — продолжал Рон. — Вместе с которым хочу воспитывать детей?  
— Это... это хорошо... замечательно... просто здорово, — Ремус поспешно потянулся за вином.  
— Что если дети уже знают этого человека? — проговорил Рон тихо и вкрадчиво. — Что если он им нравится? И они даже любят его?  
Ремус застыл на месте:  
— Его?  
Рон закивал и весело взглянул на него:  
— Тебя.  
— Меня?  
— Да.  
Ремус не мог шевельнуться.  
— Что?  
— Ты. Этот особенный. Тот, с кем я хочу быть. Мама для детей.  
— Я?  
И тут Рон наконец захохотал:  
— Мы же, вроде, определились.  
Ремус даже дышать боялся, только моргал.  
— Но я... я не могу... ты же натурал?!

Рон пожал плечами:  
— Большей частью. Не всегда. В последнее время — нет.  
— Но я...  
— Гетеро? — впервые за весь разговор Рон забеспокоился по-настоящему.

— Что? Да. То есть нет. Иногда. Честно говоря, я хотел сказать — слишком стар.  
Рон кивнул.  
— Ну да. Эту конфетку мы уже кушали, тебе не кажется? Слишком старый. Слишком бедный. Слишком опасный. Ты же это имел в виду, верно?  
Ремус напрягся:  
— А что здесь неправда?  
— Стоп! — Рон поднял руку, останавливая его. — Я так и думал, что ты начнешь снова, и могу ответить. Во-первых, насчет опасности: те трое детей наверху опасны ничуть не меньше. Во-вторых — не то чтобы я вообще этим когда-нибудь заморачивался, но сейчас ты больше не бедный. Ты себя обеспечиваешь. Гораздо важнее, что и я тоже. Мир слишком велик, и кто сколько денег получает — далеко не самое важное в нем. Кто-кто, а мы этим штукам научились на собственном опыте.

— Рон, — вздохнул Ремус, — а возраст?  
Рон внимательно посмотрел на него. Наклонил голову вправо, потом влево, потом снова вправо.

— И правда, — притворно ахнул он. — Ты старый. Ты ужасно старый. Старый и бесполезный. И слабосильный тоже.  
— Довольно странный способ переубедить меня...  
— Зато сразу видно, какую чушь ты несешь. Мы оба можем прожить больше сотни лет, так что шестьдесят вместе нам обеспечены. Ты правда думаешь, что разница в возрасте может для меня что-то значить?

— Но она есть, эта разница, — не слишком уверенно заметил Ремус. — И она кое-что значит. Разные поколения, Рон. Для Нимфадоры это имело значение, и для тебя, думаю, тоже.

— Наверно, потому, что вы с ней просто друг другу не подходили. Так же, как мы с Гермионой. Вот ты и продолжаешь дуть на воду, пока не встретишь кого-то правильного. Того, кто тебе подходит.  
— И что же, по-твоему, — ты подходишь? Я подхожу?  
— А как ты себя чувствовал последние несколько месяцев? — язвительно поинтересовался Рон. — Сказать тебе, что было со мной? Я был счастлив. Я был на своем месте, первый раз в жизни. Мне никогда еще не было так хорошо с другим человеком.  
— Рон... но мы... мы работали вместе, каждый день, и решали все более сложные проблемы...

Рон даже руками всплеснул:  
— Ну почему ты такой упертый?

— Я не упертый. Я трезво смотрю на вещи. Мы можем... В смысле, в любую минуту все может развалиться. Стоит мне подумать, что я все испорчу и расстанусь с детьми, так просто жить не хочется.  
— Да ничего мы не испортим, — тихо сказал Рон. — И что может измениться? Всего-то разницы — тебе не придется придумывать причины, чтобы остаться на ночь, а я наконец-то сниму чары с треклятого дивана.

Несколько секунд Ремус смотрел на него.  
— Это ты? Ты это сделал? Да я чуть с ума не сошел — мне показалось в прошлый раз, что эта штука меня укусила!  
— Так и было, — Рон смутился. — Прости, конечно, но с тобой все очень сложно!  
— Со мной — что?  
— Сложно. Я так надеялся, что не зря снимал рубашку, а ты даже не заметил. Можно сказать, выстрелил из главного калибра. И такой облом! А испортить диван — это мамина идея.  
Ремус слышал, что говорит Рон, но смысл его слов в сознании не укладывался.  
— Твоей мамы?  
— Ага. Папа предлагал, чтобы я послал тебе коробку шоколада, но это уже в зубах навязло... он бы еще предложил связать тебе кардиган! А что советовал Джордж, я даже не смогу повторить — ему, понимаешь ли, опять тесно в рамках закона...  
— Я... ты... — он пораженно осел на стуле. — Ясно. Ясно. Ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля. — Он страдальчески возвел глаза к потолку. — И что теперь?

— Поцелуй его! — взвизгнули в унисон три голоса с верхней ступеньки, и три пары ног простучали по полу, когда их владельцы удирали в спальни, и три двери громко хлопнули, закрываясь.

Рон коротко рассмеялся.  
— Звучит неплохо.  
Он подошел к Ремусу и протянул руку. Ремус помедлил, прежде чем принять ее. Рука у Рона была больше, чем у него самого, грубоватая и обветренная, чуть мозолистая, с пятнами веснушек.  
Рон легко потянул его на себя, пока оба не встали рядом, лицом к лицу.  
— Я думаю, этот приказ подлежит исполнению, — сказал Рон хрипло и низко.

Ремус почувствовал, как обмякают его плечи и расслабляется позвоночник, успокаивается дыхание. Очертания предметов вокруг расплывались, исчезали, так что оставались только цветные пятна, которые окружали Рона. Он слышал только собственные быстрые вздохи да пение птицы вдалеке.  
— Значит, надо исполнять.

До этого он не раз целовался с другими; по крайней мере, так он думал до сих пор. Но как только их губы соприкоснулись, ноги у него дрогнули, и колени подогнулись, и руки затряслись — ничего подобного он никогда в жизни не чувствовал. Должно быть, раньше он вовсе не целовался: память играет с людьми жестокие шутки. Или — вероятнее всего — Рон был прав, и именно так бывает, когда двое действительно подходят друг другу. Когда все правильно.

Ведь, в сущности, это так просто. Дотронуться губами до губ, почувствовать мягкую, влажную плоть. Но это прикосновение заставило кровь в его жилах бурлить, а пальцы — судорожно сжиматься. Делало его моложе. Сильней. Делало его живым.

Он положил руку Рону на грудь, как мечтал с той самой минуты, когда впервые увидел его во всем великолепии, совсем недавно, осенним теплым днем. Когда в последний раз он заходил с кем-то так далеко, под рукой у него оказывалась полная, мягко выпуклая женская грудь. А сейчас он чувствовал очертания твердых мускулов и, к невероятной своей радости, бешено бьющееся под ними сердце.  
И тут наконец-то Рон обхватил его обеими руками и прижал к себе так, что между их телами не осталось даже места для воздуха. Вдруг в голове его точно что-то взорвалось: сотни ощущений, сотни образов: два тела, обнимающие друг друга, изгибающиеся в объятиях, полностью обнаженные. Он хотел узнать Рона на вкус, пройтись губами и языком от уха до шеи, до плеча, и ниже, по груди, и дальше, и дальше, а потом вернуться назад.

Обычный поцелуй, который заставил его желать остаться с Роном навсегда и проводить целые дни, изучая его тело дюйм за дюймом. Он представлял и жаждал Рона в себе и себя в нем, хотел владеть сам и чтобы владели им. Хотел кусать, и тискать, и делать его своим. 

Весь мир вокруг него теперь полностью исчез, и все, что осталось, — был Рон. Руки Рона, обнимающие его. Язык Рона, медленно ласкающий его рот. Бедра, которыми он прижимался к нему. Учащенное дыхание. 

Тело Ремуса таяло, сливаясь с другим телом, с телом Рона. Умирало и возрождалось. Навсегда, без возврата.

Бедный Ремус, у него просто не было шансов.


End file.
